


The Long Road

by ryn7315



Series: Hunger Games/Peaky Blinders AU [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryn7315/pseuds/ryn7315
Summary: Thomas Shelby didn't worry about the small things. He was just concerned with providing enough for his family, which was always a struggle living in District 10. He tried to tell himself today would be like every other Reaping, and his family would remain safe from the Capitol's brutality. His life was turned upside-down when the escort called his name.In other words, a Peaky Blinders/Hunger Games AU!
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Hunger Games/Peaky Blinders AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction in quite a few years, and my first contribution to this fandom. You don't have to know too much about The Hunger Games to enjoy this, I try to explain everything you need to know within the story. Please note this is an AU of both The Hunger Games and Peaky Blinders. I'm not an expert on either series, but I tried my best. The characters are also a lot younger than they are in the TV show, so I'm trying to portray them as they would be younger and pre-war.
> 
> Also, I did label the story as Tommy/Alfie and it will be, eventually... but it's going to be a slow burn :)

The sun was just starting to come into view, just past the trees as Tommy made his way up the hills and through the mountainous valley across the river. He knew he had to be careful around here, and he always was. Peacekeepers were constantly on the lookout for members of the district who were on the run, especially on a day like this:  _ Reaping Day _ . It was the worst day of the year for anyone not living in the Capitol.  _ Everyone not lucky enough to be born in such a highly privileged society _ _ , _ he thought , as he continued to walk through the trees.

Growing up living in one of the outer districts of Panem was hardly an enviable position. He lived in District 10, which was the second-poorest of all the districts. His family often struggled to make ends meet, given they were providing for five children, including himself. Being the second oldest and without a father figure, he always tried his best to help out and provide as much food as he could. Most of the time, this was done at his own risk, willingly putting his name into the Reaping Bowl, over and over again. It was a risk he was willing to take, as was this…

Right now, he was on his way to meet his best friend, Freddie Thorne. Always having a special talent of catching the latest gossip, Freddie had heard that there was an old man across the river who was selling dead pig carcasses to kids for an insanely low price. Both he and Freddie knew they would be able to sell the dead pig to a Peacekeeper for almost double what they would normally pay for it. The only hard part would actually be getting across the river without being seen, which is why they were out so early. As he passed another few trees, he was able to make out the familiar form of his friend.

“Tommy, you made it!” Freddie said, as both boys enveloped each other in a hug. Freddie had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. They were both in the same grade at school, and shared similar interests. Unlike him though, Freddie was an only child and the sole caretaker of his often ill mother. The boy had dark features made him quite popular amongst many of their female peers, but Freddie seemed rather uninterested in the attention, at least for right now.

Now together, the two of them made their way across the river, jumping over several jagged rocks. The rocks were wet and slippery, but both boys knew the route like that back of their heads. They knew which rocks would take their weight without bucking. It only took about five minutes for the two to completely cross the river.

“So, where did you hear about this guy?” Tommy asked, looking back over towards his friend.

“I’ve bought a few things off him in the past. He’s a good bloke. Lost his only son in the games about ten or twenty years ago. He’s got a good stock of meats, and he likes to help out with people who are less fortunate.” Freddie explained.

“But why does he help you? You live across the river. I’m sure there are plenty of kids over here that he could help.” He asked giving his friend a questioning look. Despite the fact that Freddie was his best mate, he sometimes got involved with the wrong group of people, and he usually needed Tommy to help talk his way out of a bad situation. Freddie just shook his head, holding in a laugh,

“I would be lying if I didn't say that I do look rather similar to his lost son. We share a lot of the same facial features. I think that maybe helping me, maybe makes him feel like he’s helping his son? I don’t know, something like that.” Tommy just nodded his head. He had heard of similar things happening to parents of only children that were reaped into the Hunger Games. Not only did they lose their own children in a barbaric way, but they also lost their help around the house, and someone to help with the hard labor involved in living in District 10. 

“And you’re sure he’s going to show?” He asked after another few minutes ticked by with no showing of the mysterious old man. Tommy needed to head home after they got the money for this pig. While time wasn’t exactly of the essence at the moment, he didn’t want Freddie to get distracted.

“Yes, right before sunrise behind the willow tree. We’ve been over this before. Trust me, he will show. Did you bring the money?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it.” He replied, digging his hand into his pocket to show that the money was with him. It was hard. He barely had enough money to afford any basic necessities, much less an entire pig. Because of this, he had been forced to steal from his older brother, Arthur, just to come up with enough. It would be worth it though, if they could easily make double the amount from selling it. Besides, Arthur would hardly notice. He wasn’t the best at counting money, and the fact it was a Reaping Day meant he would probably be drunk before midday.

“How many times is your name in today?” Freddie asked. Tommy knew what he meant. Every time there wasn’t enough food, or anytime you needed just a little bit more money, you could get it from the Capitol, but in return they would put your name in the Reaping Bowl again. Every time you borrowed, they would put your name in again, raising the chances of you being Reaped. Arthur had turned nineteen several months ago, and was no longer able to use that service, so it was mostly up to Tommy to provide for them when they needed it. He would never ask his younger siblings to do it. Just the thought of Ada or John in the games was enough to make him sick.

“Enough,” he replied. He wasn’t going to tell Freddie any more than that. He didn’t need his pity.

“You can’t keep doing that, Tommy. It’s not worth it.”

“Don’t tell me it’s not worth it, Freddie.” He shot back at his friend, his anger leaking through in his tone. “I need to help provide for my family. Aunt Pol was kind enough to take us in, but we can’t rely on her all the time. Arthur and I are the oldest, so it’s our responsibility.”

“I know, I know. I just don’t want to see you get Reaped okay? You’re my best mate.” Tommy smiled.

“I know. Sorry for snapping.” He meant it. He was more than a little on edge today.

“Hey, there he is!” Freddie said, pointing to a giant willow tree. Just behind the tree, Tommy could make out the shape of a frail old man, walking surprisingly straight considering the load over his shoulder. Both boys hurried their stride to meet up with the man.

“Roger! You made it!” Freddie called as he abandoned Tommy to meet the older man and embrace him in a hug.

“Yes m’boy. We must be quick. The sun is rising and I don’t want you two boys to be caught.”

“Yes sir.” Freddie then turned pointed to Tommy. “Let me introduce you to my best mate, Thomas Shelby.” 

At the sound of his name, Tommy stood forward and offered his hand to the older man. Surprisingly, Roger didn’t take it. Instead, the older man stepped back and gave him a once over. Unconsciously, Tommy tried to stand just a little bit straighter. He could feel the way the man’s dark brown eyes roamed over him, sizing him up and Tommy wasn't going to be mistaken for a fool. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the older man let out a heavy sigh before relaxing again and finally speaking up.

“A Shelby, eh?” The man inquired, clicking his tongue on his teeth as he immediately seemed to relax before continuing on. “You related to those Gypsies?” 

Tommy was slightly taken aback by the question. It was well known that before the Rebellion, the area of District 10 had been run by Gypsies, but many of them had died in the war: the Capitol had made sure of that. Tommy’s family was one of the few who remained. However, they no-longer practiced many of their traditional and ceremonial customs. Unfortunately, Gypsy families (his own included) made up some of the poorest families in the district.

“Yes, sir.” He responded, not at all ashamed of his heritage as he focused back onto the situation at hand. This seemed to please the old man, as he gave a small smile in response.

“Well, then it’s settled. The pig is yours. No charge.”

Tommy’s jaw dropped, and he could hear as Freddie tensed up right next to him, not at all expecting those words to come from the old man’s mouth.

“No, sir. We couldn’t possibly-” he started, before he was quickly cut off.

“I insist.” The man stated, as he took a lazy step forward towards both boys. “You might not know it, but your family helped mine many moons ago. It seems only right that I now repay the favor.”

Those words surprised Tommy, not being able to remember any time, even when he was a child, that his family would have helped anyone out, even a fellow Gypsy. Even if the words were true, Tommy was a Shelby, and the Shelby name was known amongst all who lived in District 10.

Shaking his head, he gave the man a light smile, trying not to come across as rude before he spoke up again.

“Still sir, I insist we at least pay you a little bit.”

Roger let out a slight laugh, shaking his head, which only proved to irritate Tommy. “I have many pigs, young Mr. Shelby. I’m choosing to give this one to you and Mr. Thorne. I trust you will allow me to do this?”

Tommy was about to respond, wanting to deny the man again, even if the offer was kind. But, before he could, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned his head around to spy Freedie leaning forward now, his ever-present smirk on his lips.

“Yes, sir. We will,” Freddie piped in, his first comment since introducing Tommy to the other man Tommy let out an annoyed sigh. Surely Freddie couldn’t be serious. Tommy was here to legitimately buy a pig from the other man. He didn’t want to accept it as a form of charity: he wouldn’t be pitied. Freddie simply gave his shoulder a quick, comforting squeeze before he continued on with Roger.

“Please sir, at least allow us to give you a little bit for this. Or, perhaps, me or Tommy could come and help you out a few times a week to make up for the cost for this animal?” He offered, his annoying smile likely working to charm the man. Freddie, despite all of his faults, was very charming and certainly knew how to use his charm to his advantage.

Roger seemed to ponder this for a minute, letting out a slight hum before he finally gave them a response.

“While I appreciate that Mr. Thorne, I would very much like to give you two boys this pig, and I will not be accepting any money for this. That is final.”

Those weren’t the words Tommy wanted to hear and he was about to retort before he could feel Freddie’s fingers digging harshly into his shoulder silencing him. Angry at being stopped, Tommy gave Freddie a dark glare before back towards the older man. The man was very frail-looking, despite the fact that he had managed to drag the pig carcass here by himself. Aunt Pol would probably yell at him for being so rude. Still though, he wasn’t going to sit here and cause a fight over something so silly. The old man wasn’t worth it. Roger seemed to notice the change in his demeanor, giving both of them a small nod before he continued on.

“I’m sure the two of you have more pressing things to be concerned about on a day like today.“ On  _ Reaping Day, _ Tommy thought. “Am I not right?”

“Yes, Roger.” Freddie interjected, freeing Tommy from having to bother responding to such a comment. The fact that it was Reaping Day seemed like the giant elephant in the room in basically ever conversation, every glance, and in every breath. No one was left unaffected.

“Come on, Tommy.” Freddie continued on, again, saving him from having to come up with some awkward response to that comment. “We need to start heading back.” Freddie sealed his words with another comforting squeeze on his shoulder before finally releasing him and taking a few steps away. Freddie was right, the sun was now almost fully risen. It wouldn’t be long before this area would be crawling with Peacekeepers looking for runaways. Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to argue with the old man.

“Fine,” he started, giving the old man a dark look, etching his face and details into his memory before continuing on. “But I promise I will come work for you, sir.” On that, Tommy wasn’t going to concede easily. It was bad enough he was getting this for free. No, he would help the old man out after today. It would be a good experience for him anyway and maybe he the man could show him how to hunt a pig like this himself, or at least where he found it. Most wildlife were scarce, given the amount of butchery that went on inside of district. Roger seemed liked a good man, and Tommy was very curious about how their families were intertwined. 

“We can settle that another time, son. The two of you need to head back now.” Roger let out as he pulled the dead animal over his shoulder and onto the ground. It landed with a thunk, and Tommy tried hard not to scrunch his nose. He hated the smell of dead animals. It was a scent one could only attribute to death and blood, the scent of a rotting carcass, of flesh decaying into nothing. The scent practically encompassed the whole district. District 10 was the livestock district. Therefore, they provided all the good meat to the Capitol. Arthur already had a job working at one of the butcher factories, and he had tried to get Tommy a job there as well, but he didn’t think he could stand working in a place like that. He much preferred working with the live animals, and often found work at the stables. The stables were one of the only places he could truly escape the smell of the district. That, and the forests, but they were largely out of bounds and always a risk to escape into.

“Do you think you’ll be able to handle this?” Roger asked, eyeing his small stature and slight physique, jolting him from his thoughts. 

“We’ll be fine, sir.” Freddie smiled in response before he looked over to Tommy, raising his eyebrows in question. Together, they managed to bend down and heave the dead animal over their shoulders. It was heavy, but it certainly wasn’t the worst thing he had carried before, especially with Freddie helping him. That being said, Tommy was certain that he could probably handle the load on his own. He was used to people always assuming he couldn’t lift or couldn't carry something because of his small figure. It was something he’d had to deal with his whole life, always being underestimated. If anything though, this always strived him to prove them wrong.

Comfortable with the load he had, he turned back towards Roger again, giving him a friendly nod of his head.

“Thank you again, sir. I will not forget this.” He smiled back towards the man again before he and Freddie started making their way back. It would be a long time before Tommy forgot about this deed, even if the man himself wasn't all that memorable.

“You’re welcome, and I wish you both the best of luck today.” Roger shouted out, though neither Tommy nor Freddie felt inclined to respond.  _ May the odds be ever in your favor _ was left out, though it was most certainly implied. Tommy didn’t need to hear it. Fuck the odds, and fuck this whole system.

He waited until the old man was out of their sight and earshot before stopping in his tracks and turning towards Freddie, giving his friend an accusing glare. Freddie may have been charming and characteristic, easily likeable and even easier to believe, but Tommy knew him, and he knew his tricks.

“You knew he was going to do that, didn’t you!?” He asked angrily, not bothering to hide his irritation in his voice. He heard his friend chuckle from behind him and this did very little to improve his mood. Of course Freddie had planned this, and he probably found the whole situation to be endlessly amusing,

“I don’t know why you’re so upset mate, we got a pig for free today. I’d say it was well worth it.” He could all-but hear as Freddie brushed the subject off, though the faintest traces of laughter hidden in his voice gave away the boys true thoughts on the situation. Tommy could murder him.

“Easy for you to say.” Tommy sighed, letting Freddie know just how irritated he was before continuing on, both in speech and steps. “That man deserves something for this damn pig. We’re not a charity case, and I hate being treated like one.” Tommy was a Shelby: they didn’t accept help from anyone. Aunt Pol will whip him good if she found out that he accepted this for nothing. How could Freddie be so dense to not realize this? Or, did he just not care? He didn’t know why this didn’t seem to be an issue for Freddie. If there was one thing he learned from his older brother, it was that nothing is free in this world. Everything had to be earned. He could almost feel his friend shake his head.

Shaking his head in anger, he let out another sigh before deciding to continue on. Freddie would never change; this, he knew. “How did you even know him anyway?” Freddie always seemed to have an endless array of connections, but this did seem a little extreme.

“Strange story, but I essentially met him on the streets a few months back. He noticed me out with my ma, helping her around, and asked if I would help him out around the house and he would give me some cash. Seemed like easy work.” Freddie paused now, taking a spare moment to run his free hand through his dark hair as he continued on. Tommy wanted to sigh. Freddie could be so dramatic. 

“Last time I was here I was helping him fix up his spare bedroom. I saw a dusty old blanket in one of the closets that reminded me of one of yours. I asked him where he got it from and he told me some sad story about how he lost everything after the war, and how some old Gypsy family welcomed him into this home and took care of him.” Freddie paused so they could reshuffle the pig and he could get a better grip. Tommy did the same, though it wasn’t like the weight was bothering him yet. He had pretty much figured that part about Roger out on his own, but it did seem a little odd. What were the chances anyway that Freddie would recognize that blanket?

“The family was eventually killed, but he never forgot their kindness. The blanket was one of the only things he had left of them. He said he wanted to repay them back one day, but he didn’t know anyone with that heritage as most of them live on the other side of the river.” Ah, so that’s where he comes in. Typical Freddie.

“So, you just invited one of your only friends, who happened to be part Gypsy, to buy a pig off of him?” He shot back.   


“I mean, I didn’t think he’d give it to us for free, but I was sort of hoping he’d give us a discount or something.” Freddie chuckled back, clearly not upset that his master plan (as Tommy was sure Freddie would call it), worked out just as he had predicted. Tommy simply rolled his eyes. Freddie could be a prick sometimes, but as angry as he was for being used like that, he can’t say he wasn’t happy to have the pig and a full wallet to go along with it. It may not have been the Shelby way, but he was certain he would find a way to repay the man and everything would be righted. Sighing, Tommy continued on.

“Maybe next time give me a head up, eh? Now I’m going to have to find a way to come back and work for him. I’m usually done at the stables early on Tuesdays. Maybe Charlie will let me leave earlier and I can head over-”

“Tommy!” Freddie yelled, interrupting his chain of thought and causing Tommy to stop and turn his neck to look towards his friend.

“Listen to yourself, mate.You gotta stop overthinking it. It’s done, you don’t need to see that old man ever again. He was happy to give us the pig.” As predicted, Freddie just gave him one of his charming smiles with a slight shrug of his shoulders before he continued to walk, forcing Tommy to follow. While the words was probably true, it still didn’t make him feel any better.

“I know, I just feel guilty, that’s all.” He admitted. There was no way that Roger had a lot of money for himself, and he would have made a fortune off of this pig for himself today. It just didn’t seem right that they were simply going to take that from him without giving anything in return… or, at least right now.

“Well, don’t.”  Freddie started, and Tommy knew what he was into, though he couldn’t help but sigh a little, turning his neck as he focused on the valleys ahead of him while Freddie went on.

“It’s an unjust world, mate. You’ve got to take the good things when they come to you. A day like today? You’ve gotta take advantage of the good things, because two poor sods are about to get a death sentence and there is nothing we can do about it.”  Freddie couldn’t hide the disdain in his voice, and, honestly, Tommy couldn’t blame him.

“It’s so messed up. I wish we could just blow up the Capitol or something. None of these stupid fucking games.”

“I’d love to see one of those Capitol bitches actually get dirt on their clothes. Fucking hell, they’d probably faint at the smell of this shithole.” He laughed at the idea of a Capital lass here in District 10. It even seemed the escorts for the Hunger Games didn’t even like it here.

They managed to walk a few more miles, chatting about this and that. As they got closer to their little town however, he became slightly uneasy, the pig just a little heavier on his back than it was moments ago. He knew he had to have this conversation with Freddie, the same one they had every year on Reaping day.

“I hate bringing it up mate, but if the worst were to happen, you’re still good?” 

Tommy and Freddie had made the agreement years ago, even before they were both eligible for the Hunger Games. If one of them were to get Reaped, the other would do their best to take care of their family. If Freddie where to get Reaped, Tommy knew exactly where his mothers pain medication was located, and he knew exactly how much to give her and how much was too much. Freddie knew his mother didn’t have long left in this world, and he would like her to be spared the pain of seeing her only child die on a national broadcast.  _ Fucking Capital. _ Likewise, if Tommy were to get Reaped, Freddie was to help take care of his family. Tommy knew that between Aunt Pol  and Arthur, the others would be okay, but sometimes Arthur let his temper get the best of him, and Aunt Pol wasn’t the best at reigning him in. Freddie could help with that.

“Yes, of course, but that’s not going to happen, mate. We’ll be fine, we always are.” He knew Freddie hated talking about this, but they had to do it.

“I know, but I just want to make sure, you never know…” Freddie was unaware just how much the Shelby’s had struggled this year. Tommy’s name was in the bowl many more times that it ever had been in the past.

“Well, don’t worry. Should your name be called, I promise to help look out for your family, but don’t worry. It’s not going to happen. Personally, I hope it’s that Kimber kid. He’s a right arse.”

“I hope it’s nobody! It’s just not fucking fair…” He said as he kicked a small rock.

“Well, I know that much, mate… but it’s gotta be someone. The Capitol loves the games. There’s no chance they stop the games in our lifetime. None.” He knew Freddie was right, but it didn’t make him feel any better. When he was younger, Tommy often dreamed of walking right into the Capitol and killing President Snow himself. He knew how unrealistic it was. Heck, he had no idea what the Capitol even looked like besides a few black and white images from his old school textbooks. He didn’t even know what President Snow even looked like, he just knew him by his voice in those stupid videos they show you before the Reaping.

“I know,” He admitted. He knew Freddie was just trying to cheer him up. He couldn’t fault him for that. Despite the fact that he hated Billy Kimber, there was no amount of hate that would make him wish the games on anyone.

It didn’t take long for Freddie and Tommy to sell the pig to a Peacekeeper. The two boys were familiar with which Peacekeepers were easiest to sell to, as they had both sold things in the past. They ended up selling the pig for more than they were expecting. After collecting their share of the money, both boys had to get to their work.

“I gotta head to the stables, mate.”

“Yeah, I gotta get back to the shop. Willy will kill me if he sees I haven’t cleaned last night’s mess up yet.” There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

“See you at the Reaping?” He asked. To his surprise, Freddie enveloped him in a hug.

“I’ll see you at the Reaping, mate.” It was hard every year for both of them. Even if neither of them were Reaped they would no doubt be familiar with the family of one of the two tributes. Freddie was lucky whereas he didn’t have any other siblings to worry about being Reaped. Tommy was happy that Arthur had managed to age out, but whereas this was his first year with his name not in the bowl, it was also the first year for Tommy’s younger brother, John, as he was now twelve.

Once the two boys separated, Tommy made his way over to the stables. It was still rather early in the morning and he could see a lot of the men waking up and getting ready for work. Most of the men (and some women) in their district worked at the meat factories. Tommy being almost sixteen was at the age most boys drop out of school and start working. He was lucky enough to be able to find work at the stables for now, and that suited him fine. He loved the horses, and they seemed to respond to him well. He did worry that if Arthur married and started his own family, the meager money he made at the stables wouldn’t be able to support the whole family, but considering the lack of females Arthur had dated over the years, he figured he had a little time before he had to deal with that.

He quickly entered the stables, savoring the smell of animal and hay. It had always been a comfort to him. He quickly bypassed all the horses until he reached his favorite one in the last stall.

“Hello, Sadie, how are you doing, girl?” He said as he reached the large black mare. Sadie responded by looking him in the eye and nudging her head forward in excitement, recognizing him immediately. Tommy was one of the only people Sadie actually liked and trusted. She had come to their stable about a year ago from a Peacekeeper. It was obvious she had experienced some sort of trauma and was now deathly afraid of humans. Even after a year, Tommy was one of the only people she would let near her.

“You ready for some breakfast and a bath?” He asked her, as he slowly opened her stall and walked in, all under the watchful eye of the mare. He didn’t have a lot of time today. Obviously, everyone knew it was Reaping Day, and Charlie even told him he didn’t need to work this morning, but he said he would come in and clean up Sadie for him. Every bit helped, and while Tommy trusted Curly, he didn’t trust some of the other men that worked here not to scare her.

It took him a little more than an hour to clean her stall, wash her down and feed her. By the time he had her back in the stall and happy, he knew he was running late.

“Sorry, girl. Aunt Pol’s going to have my neck!” He gave the horse a quick kiss on the nose before running off.

His home wasn’t far from the stables, so he ran the short distance. He could see other children and their parents getting ready for the Reaping. Everyone putting on their finest clothes so they would look their best on the broadcast. That was one of the rules. President Snow didn’t want the citizens of the Capitol to actually know how poor their district really was, so they were forced to dress in their best to give the appearance of looking well. Despite the fancy clothes, nothing could hide the dirty, half-starved look many of the children had.

He didn’t make it more than two feet into his home before he heard the familiar voice of his aunt.

“Thomas Shelby, where have you been?!” He tried to hide his eye roll the best he could. He loved his aunt, and he was forever grateful for her taking his siblings in after their mother’s death, but she also had the habit of treating him as if he was still a child.

“I told you I was going to the stables this morning.” He explained.

“And you also said you’d be home in good time.” She took his face in her hands, brown eyes meeting blue, and gave him a once over. “Gosh, you look a fright.”

“Smell like one too!” He heard the familiar voice of his older brother walk up behind him. Arthur was tall and wiry, his long hours at the meat factory keeping his body lean and muscular. He was currently dressed in a dress coat and slacks that he recognized had to have belonged to their father before he left.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing they can’t smell me through the screens then.” He snapped back. He didn’t have the patience to deal with Arthur and his teasing today. Suddenly, Arthur’s demeanor turned serious.

“What were you doing this morning before the stables?” He demanded. The surprise must have shown on his face. 

“I know you were up to something. I’m missing some money and Finn says he heard you up before sunrise.” Dammit. He had tried his best to be quiet, but Finn was always easy to wake. He sighed, not wanting to have this conversation right now.

“Freddie and I got up early to go do some business, we were able to sell a pig to a Peacekeeper. Look!” He explained as he pulled out the coins from his pocket.

“Jesus, Tommy. Where’d you get all that from?!” He heard the voice of his sister as she must have heard the talking and decided to join the conversation midway-though.

“I’ll tell you later. It’s bona fide though.” He explained, a hint of annoyance in his tone. He didn’t have time to deal with this right now. Why couldn’t they just accept the fact he just got more money this morning for a pig than he would normally make in two weeks at the stables?

“Why’d you take my money then? And where the hell did you get a pig?!” Arthur demanded, rounding on him and rising to his full height. Tommy tried to stand his ground, he was used to Arthur trying to use his size to intimidate him.

“Enough of this! We will discuss this later.” Aunt Pol said as she clapped her hands together. 

“For now, Tommy, you have to go get cleaned up, and then help John get his clothes together. I’ve got to help Ada with her dress. I want to see both of you boys ready to go in twenty minutes okay?”

Tommy didn’t wait for his older brother to move, he just brushed by him and walked in the direction of the room he shared with his younger brother. “Come on, John,” he called, knowing John was no doubt listening in on their conversation in the entryway. As expected, the twelve-year-old came running from the kitchen to follow him to their room. Once the both of them were there, he shut the door and observed what was laid out on their shared bed.

Two sets of shoes, two dress shirt and two pairs of slacks that had all seen better days. Tommy recognized both bundles of clothes immediately, feeling slightly ill. He pointed to the smaller set of clothes.

“Put those on, bud.” He said as he stripped out of the shirt he was currently wearing, not noticing until now just how stained and dirty it had gotten at the stables.

“But aren’t those your clothes?” John asked. It was obvious he too recognized the clothes.

“Nope. They’re yours now. These are mine.” He said as he pointed to the larger set.

“Aren’t those Arthur’s?”

“Nope, they’re mine now, just like they will be yours in a few years, and the ones you’re wearing now will be Finn’s. That is unless, of course, you don’t eat all your vegetables and you remain a twelve-year-old forever!” He said as he threw the shirt at John to start getting dressed, earning him a small smile from the young boy.

The situation wasn’t ideal, but it was a similar position in many of the homes of residents of District 10. They couldn’t afford a new set of dress clothes every year, so many families just passed down the same clothes year after year. Tommy remembered how large Arthur’s old clothes had been on him his first Reaping. He’s worn the same outfit at the Reaping for years, but now his clothes would be worn by John, and Tommy would be wearing the outfits Arthur had previously worn.

He tried to hold in a sigh as he adjusted the belt on the too big pants. It was no use. He was going to look ridiculous in these clothes. He abandoned that battle and bent down to help John put on his large slacks.

“These are way too big.” John complained as Tommy tried to roll up the pant legs.

“You’ll grow into them, just like I did.” He explained, as he then helped John into the old dress shirt. John certainly looked better than Tommy did three years ago. He was already bigger than Tommy was at twelve. It seemed he might take after their father and Arthur, and be naturally muscular and fair, whereas Tommy and Ada were much like their mother, who was slender and dark.

Once he finally got John fully dressed, he took a moment to go wash his face, as he was sure his aunt wouldn’t let him out of the house if he even had a trace of dirt on him.

“How do I look?” He asked as he turned around to look at his brother. Instead of seeing the usually smiling boy, he was instead greeted with the sight of an extremely sad looking child. Tommy recognized the look almost instantly, as he had seen it on his sister’s face only two years before. Without thinking, he quickly got down to one knee as John came running to him for a hug.

“What if they pick me!?” John cried. It broke Tommy’s heart to see his brother so scared. It wasn’t fair. A twelve year old shouldn’t be worried about being chosen to fight to the death in a battle. They should be worried about who likes who in their classes, or who is the best at silly games that they were into playing.

“They won’t. Your name is only in there once. You’ll be okay.” He tried to reassure the young boy. Remembering just how scared he was his first year.

“But what if they do?” John cried, crunching his face into Tommy’s shoulder.

“It’s not going to happen. Look at Arthur. He aged out without getting his name picked. You don’t need to worry, bud.” He explained, trying to be as reassuring as he could.

“I know. I’m just scared.” John admitted. Tommy just hugged him tighter. He knew there was nothing he could say to make John feel better.

“It’s okay. I was scared my first year too. They practically had to rip me from Arthur’s leg. Now, I don’t worry about it.” He said, patting his younger brother on the back.

“Aunt Pol said you didn’t eat or sleep for a week before-hand.” Trust Aunt Pol to tell John that story… Still, he could feel John smile as he was pressed against his shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s true. I wish I could have been as brave as you are being today, barely a tear out of you.” Suddenly an idea popped into his head, something that would no doubt make John happy. 

“You know, I think after the Reaping I might be able to convince Aunt Pol to use some of that money I got for us on some fresh bread. How does that sound?”

“Really? I’d love that” John said as he hugged him tighter. Tommy was trying to get the young boy’s mind off the Reaping. The first year was always the worst. Tommy can still remember just how scared he was that first year, having watched Arthur going through it for years before. It’s not that he was less scared of being Reaped now: he just accepted it more now as a possibility. Once you accept that it can happen, it’s easier to move on from worrying. Getting John’s mind thinking of something normal that could happen after today, would help him.

“Okay. You go run off and see if Aunt Pol and Ada are ready, okay? I’m just going to fix up my shirt.” John quickly ran off, leaving Tommy alone in the room.

He could hear John running and asking Aunt Pol about the bread through the thin walls of their home. A small smile forming on his lips. He tried to tell himself that today was just like any other day. Like any other Reaping day, he would make it through okay. No one in his family had ever been selected, and there was no reason it would not stay that way. Despite that, he could not help but worry. John was so young, he would hardly have a fighting chance if he got Reaped. Would be volunteer, if that were the case? Ada was older, and she was feisty and smart, but she was still only fourteen.

Shaking his head, he fumbled with the buttons on his overly large shirt and did his best to tuck it in to his pants. He couldn’t think like that: he had to be strong for his family. He remembered how strong and confident Arthur had looked in the past few Reapings, knowing that his younger siblings were looking up to him. That was his job now.

He took a deep breath, giving himself one last look in the mirror, fixing his hair and making sure he got rid of the last bits of dirt from the stables before he walked out of the room to meet up with his family and prepare for the long walk to the town center. He could do this...


End file.
